


欲望至上

by AndreA_LoVerge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Control, bottom vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreA_LoVerge/pseuds/AndreA_LoVerge
Summary: 但丁独自出去完成委托——尼禄终于等到了机会。而维吉尔无法拒绝自己儿子的请求。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 尼禄身在福中不知福。维吉尔愿意把控制权交给尼禄。这是一个戴绿帽的故事。

Vergil回来之后的DMC总是弥漫着一种奇怪的氛围。  
且只有斯巴达家的三人以外的人才能感觉到的氛围——暴风雨前的宁静。

Nico相当确定Nero在藏着什么，但他就是一个字都不说。  
Trish觉得Dante似乎忽略了什么，但对方看起来一点都没有意识到。  
而Vergil——  
从来没有人真正知道他想要什么。

也许除了Dante和Nero。

Dante对Vergil的索求次数一点都不少，甚至可以说是几乎每天Nero都能听到Vergil的喘息和Dante的低吼——有时候是以魔人的声音出现的，Nero几乎习以为常。  
没有错，的确在这里酝酿着一场暴风雨。  
这场暴风雨的中心是对此一无所知的Vergil，而这场暴风雨的策动者，是Nero。

Nero对Vergil抱有一种奇怪的感情。他一开始以为那只是因为从未见过自己的父亲而引起的别扭，从未想过更多其他的方面，直到他撞见Dante和Vergil做爱。

他看到Vergil泛红的眼眶，他听到Vergil强忍的呻吟，他盯着Vergil的躯体，在自己没有意识到的情况下硬了——他悄无声息地逃走了。

可那一幕在他的心里埋下了一颗种子。

他开始不断梦见背德的场景，他开始不断梦见Vergil在他身下哭着求饶，他经常在醒来之后感到忏悔，却又带着不可言喻的兴奋——他的确爱着Vergil。

以一种近乎病态的爱意。

就如同Dante。

找到机会其实很难，鉴于Dante对Vergil几乎是寸步不离，连出任务也要两人同行。Nero觉得在潜意识里Dante有感觉到自己的危险性，因此才会下意识地护在Vergil身边。

可惜，总有那么一次任务，不需要Vergil离开。

或许是命定的，那一次斩除恶魔的委托雇主固执地要求Dante一个人前来（后来Nero才知道那是一场针对Dante的陷阱，虽然有惊无险就是了），Vergil便理所当然地呆在了家里。

这也是他长久以来第一次和Nero独处——真正意义上的独处，没有人会来打扰他们，而至少三天Dante都不会回来。Vergil认为自己需要好好思考一下应该做什么晚饭。

总不能每一顿饭都靠Nero或者红魂石来解决。

Nero哼着歌，坐在沙发上，眼神有意无意地落在Vergil身上。令人意外的，在家的时候Vergil更喜欢穿着宽松舒适的衣服：他穿着纯白的T恤，也许是Dante的，Nero不知道；下身是一条米白色的中裤，宽松的裤管几乎让Nero一览无余。他舔了舔唇，无声地笑了笑。

第一顿晚饭是Nero做的。在客厅看了一下午诗集的Vergil沉默地坐到餐桌旁，安静地吃完了Nero端给他的所有菜。Nero一只手撑着头看着Vergil，没有错过他的任何一个表情：他皱了皱眉，却没有留下任何一份菜在桌上。Nero眼中的欲望越发明显，可他暂时压抑了下去。

还不是时候。

Vergil主动接下了洗碗的工作，Nero便走向客厅，坐在沙发上，翘着腿，目光仍是没有离开Vergil——太难得了，有这样一个机会和他的父亲独处。他不可能错过。

Vergil认为今天Nero的状态有些奇怪。他一直能够感受到Nero落在他身上的视线，那几乎从Dante离开后就再也没有间断——那视线的灼热几乎和Dante一模一样。

Vergil隐隐猜到了Nero的想法，却没有丝毫制止的准备。

他也想看看，Nero能做到哪一步。

他也想知道……自己能做到哪一步。

“Dad……刚刚一个没注意用机械手把床砸坏了。我今天能跟你睡吗？”  
这个理由很扯，Nero自己都知道——但他可是特意用手砸坏了床。令他喜出望外的是，Vergil没有持任何疑惑态度，只是淡淡地说了句好，让他洗完澡再上床。

Nero应了一声，回到房间去拿衣服，和他需要的所有物品。

他洗完澡之后先下了趟楼去拿了瓶水，顺便确认了门全都锁上了——他可不想让任何人在这种时候敲门打扰，除非是在特定时间特定情况下的打扰。

进入房间的时候Vergil还在洗澡，Nero干脆坐在床上，大剌剌地半靠在Dante睡的那半边，皱了皱眉：Dante还特意留下了魔力，算什么，划分领地标记猎物？

还没在Nero想好怎么去理解Dante的行为的时候，Vergil推开了浴室的门，仅是在腰间围了条毛巾、手中拿了条毛巾擦着头发，带着水汽走向自己的床。Nero咽了口口水，眼神无法从Vergil的腰部离开，再向下被遮起来的那片地方——Nero已经硬了，要不是有被子盖着，他裆下的那个帐篷应该是已经被Vergil尽收眼底了。他看着Vergil一步步走来，坐在他身旁。

今天满打满算Nero也只数到Vergil说了4句话，和Dante告别，应了一声吃晚饭，说了一声要洗碗，和答应Nero并要求他洗澡。不过没关系，他会说的更多的。

就在这张床上，Nero会让Vergil说出一切他从未说出口的话。

散落在脸前的碎发让Vergil看起来比原先更年轻了些，即使他原来看起来就几乎是Nero的同龄人；发梢依旧沾染着水迹，Vergil困乏地上了床，轻车熟路地盖好被子，侧过身，闭上双眼。Nero也乖乖地躺下，努力不让Vergil感觉到自己的异样，侧身，几乎是罩住了Vergil。

Vergil也许是睡着了，也许没有，Nero并不在乎；他痴迷地伸出手，覆上了Vergil的脸。Vergil只是调整了下姿势，并没有睁开眼，却是把侧脸彻底靠在了Nero手中。

就算是这样的肢体接触也让Nero有些过度兴奋——他现在的视角，和他记忆里Dante的视角重合了。他觉得自己简直患上了皮肤饥渴症，只针对Vergil一个人的病症。

他现在硬的发疼。

他轻轻掀起被子，望向被掩盖在其下、就躺在自己身旁的，他渴望已久的肉体——

“怎么，Nero，没有那个胆子动手吗？”

冷淡却又带着嘲讽意味的声线猛然响在鲁莽的男孩耳旁，惊得他身子一颤，随即便意识到了什么，恼羞成怒地一下子撑起身子压在Vergil身上，燃烧着欲望的目光落在对方调笑的视线中。

“你那点小心思……今天暴露的太明显了，Nero。”Vergil任由Nero把自己的双手压过头顶，歪了歪头，嘴角勾起冷漠的弧度，“不敢在Dante面前下手是吗，son？”

Nero端详着现在的Vergil，这个Vergil有些辣的过分——甚至超出了他性幻想中的场景。

Vergil每一句带着刺的话语，都只会让他更加兴奋。

“既然这样，Daddy……”Nero回以挑衅的笑，毕竟他从不惧畏任何挑战。

 

 

“待会儿被我操哭的时候，可别后悔你说过的话。”

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔阿黑颜。尼禄是个技术很好的小处男。

那条毛巾从一开始就起不到应有的作用，现在堪堪挂在Vergil腰间也只能起到拖延几秒的作用，于是Nero根本没有去管那条半遮半掩的毛巾，而是用自己的眼神舔舐着Vergil的身体。

作为一个控制狂，Vergil很少会交出控制权，尤其是面对Dante的时候——只有打上一架Dante才可以真的好好操上Vergil。可Nero，又是完全不一样了。

Vergil丝毫不抵触这种交出控制权的举动。

Nero可不知道面前这样的Vergil是Dante根本见不到的，他理所当然地认为Vergil在面对Dante时会有比这更过的举动——他想要更多。得寸进尺也许是他们家的祖传基因吧。

真的吻上Vergil和想象中的场景完全不一样。Nero缓缓俯下身吻住Vergil的唇，不但没有想象中血腥的啃咬，他甚至得到了Vergil温柔的回应。他略带惊讶地睁开眼，Vergil依旧闭着双眼，睫毛却是在微微颤动着，乖巧的令人难以置信。Nero只觉得脑袋一热。

感受到Nero僵硬的停顿，Vergil略带疑惑地睁开眼，Nero的唇也在此时离开了Vergil，眼中翻滚着更加阴郁深沉的欲望：“我如果想要的比这还要多……你会拒绝吗，Daddy？”

或许当对象是自己儿子的时候，Vergil永远无法拒绝。

现在，腰间的毛巾被Nero扯掉，Vergil跪在Nero腿间，口腔被撑出Nero性器的形状；他左手扶在那根超出规模的性器根部，右手撑在地面，腰部微微下陷，在Nero的眼中便是一幅半闭着眼的父亲努力地舔弄他自己的性器，以一种不自知的渴求跪在他身前。

Nero的理智终于断了线。

他左手抓着Vergil的头发强硬地让自己的性器在他的嘴里抽插着，每一次喉咙反射性的收缩都让初经性事的男孩不由得低喘。比起肉体上的接触，这种控制权完全掌握在手的快感令他更为兴奋——平日里那个冷淡的父亲，那个在战斗时享受杀戮的父亲，那个对任何事物都有控制欲的父亲，现在跪在自己的腿间，乖乖的交出了一切。这实在是太超过了。

Nero右手顺着Vergil的脊柱抚下去，在那条美妙的尾巴会出现的地方转了几圈，满意于皮肤接触处传来的微微颤抖的手感，他的手继续滑下，一根手指抵在了Vergil的穴口。

犹豫片刻，Nero把手指移了开，然后强硬地按住Vergil的头，把精液全部射进了父亲的嘴里。Vergil的喉结上下滚动着，被迫把所有的精液咽了下去，眼角也泛起生理性的眼泪。Nero趁着Vergil还在微喘，伸手到被子下，一个甩手戴上了Sweet Surrender。

“Nero……？”Vergil从来没有给Dante做过深喉，也不知道这种情况下的窒息感会持续这么久，他现在眼前还是有些晕，只看到Nero似乎拿起了什么东西，却看不清是什么。他疑惑地歪了歪头，尝试把目光聚焦在那件东西上，下一秒却被Nero直接抱起来丢在床上，半趴的姿势让他的穴口完全暴露在Nero的眼前。“？！”一个冰凉的物体抵在穴口，Vergil丝毫没想到那是什么。

“Nico做这个大概就是因为想到这一天了吧。”Nero自言自语道，说着便用冰凉的机械侵入了Vergil的后穴。共感让他的手能够完全感受到后穴温热的触感和紧缩的感觉，可Vergil所能感到的不过是冰冷的机械。和人体完全不同的温度让他感到有些不适，他刚想出声提醒Nero，却被猛然深入且开始不断震动的机械手指刺激的只能发出破碎的喘息。

“这是……什么……”Vergil从来没看到过Nero的哪个机械手有这样的能力，在体内的手指增加到三根之后它震动的频率和抽插的速度已经超出了正常人类做爱能够拥有的速度，Vergil咬牙把所有的呻吟努力咽回去，可这种隐忍的喘息只会让Nero更加兴奋，刚刚度过不应期的阴茎也重新硬了起来，比起原来又涨大了一圈。

也许是Vergil体质的问题，Nero发现Vergil后穴里的水已经多到根本不需要润滑了——现在他每一次抽插都伴随着Vergil后穴中淫靡的水声，而Vergil也逐渐无法压下每一声呻吟，被刺激到无法合拢的嘴角开始滑落唾液，上下都在流水的事实让Vergil猛然感到羞耻起来。

处在Vergil背后的Nero暂时看不到自己父亲脸上的表情，但他知道一定是美妙到令人难以形容的样子。他抽出自己的右手，机械已经微微发热，上面沾满了Vergil后穴里流出来的淫水，合不拢的穴口饥渴地收缩着，似乎是在无声地请求Nero的进入。

Nero双手握住Vergil精瘦的腰部，把自己的阴茎抵在一张一合的穴口，猛地一挺腰，整根没入了他父亲火热而紧致的肉穴，逼出他一声舒爽的低吟，伴随着Vergil短促的喘息。

“Daddy，你里面好热。”Nero恶劣地随意顶弄了几下，“Dante操你的时候，你也这么紧吗？还是说，你是因为现在操你的人是你的儿子，所以屁股收的更紧了？”

Vergil分不出力气去反驳Nero的话，而从某种意义上他也不知道该如何去反驳——和Dante做爱总是伴随着流血和痛楚，而现在这样，没有流血也没有受伤的做爱，反而给了Vergil一种不真实的感觉。他可以承受一切的痛苦，却抵挡不了任何温柔。

或许的确是Sweet Surrender吧。Nero看着面前软了腰的Vergil，不由自主地想着，身下的动作却是越发加重起来。他不熟悉Vergil的身体，也没法一次就找到那个能够逼迫Vergil卸下一切伪装的点，因此一开始的动作只是让Vergil感到越发空虚，甚至还少了点快感；而Nero一向学的很快，在他找到了那个点之后，Vergil便再也无法找到喘息的机会。

Nero机械手上沾满的淫水和Vergil身上出的一层薄汗混在一起，情欲打碎了Vergil的伪装，他被一波又一波的高潮击中，如同离水的鱼那样喘息着，漂亮的舌尖露在外面，身下的被子早已被白浊覆上，已经不知道是第几次了——Vergil也不明白为什么在面对纯粹的快感时会如此的无法抵挡，明明在面对伤痛的时候他能承担一切，却连这快感的十分之一都承受不住。

他不知道自己是被情欲打中还是被情感击中，他感觉自己在欲望中沉浮，他感觉自己被海水所淹没，他感到无法用言语表达的快感，他无法做出任何反应——

 

毕竟，现在这种时候，欲望至上。

 

Vergil呻吟着，昏沉的脑袋无法思考任何除了性以外的事情。他现在只想要高潮，他只想要尽快结束这几乎要变成折磨的快感——可Nero的劣根却突然爆发了出来。

“等等我嘛……Mommy。”

Nero堵住了Vergil的性器，Vergil呜咽一声，整个人埋进了被子。

“怎么了，Mommy？不舒服吗？”Nero恶意地用着委屈的声线，身下的动作却一下重过一下，“不等一等你的儿子吗？”他当然很早就知道了这个事实，他只是不想在Dante面前说出口。

Nero被突然收紧的内壁逼得几乎缴械，他深吸一口气，重重地顶了几下，阴茎终于顶到了更深一层的入口。在那一瞬间，Vergil失去了所有力气，嘴中的呻吟变得前所未有的甜腻，整个人都散发出一种被操熟的感觉来，他不由自主的迎合着Nero，眼前一片模糊。

 

“我回来了，Mommy。”Nero俯身凑在Vergil耳边，轻柔地低声道，身下一个用力，堵在了Vergil的子宫口，精液把空荡荡的子宫完全塞满。Vergil长长地呻吟、喘息着，被填满的感觉让他的整个人都变得放松下来。腰侧被Nero掐出的青紫痕迹慢慢褪去，Nero并没有退出Vergil的身体，而是固执地把阴茎堵在他父亲的身体里，不让精液流下来。直到完全软下的阴茎滑出后穴，些许精液才顺着Vergil的大腿滑落，淫靡的画面让Nero又是身下一紧。

他轻轻地把Vergil翻过身，欣赏着从前只在梦中出现的美景：Vergil双眼微微上翻，大口喘息着的嘴无法合拢，小巧的舌尖暴露在空气中，嘴边的痕迹一直延伸到胸口；精液沾染的腹部和大腿到处都是，微微颤抖的身体无不昭示刚刚所发生的一切。

 

“我们还有三天时间。”Nero虔诚地低头，和Vergil交换了一个漫长而不带情欲的吻。

 

他横抱起Vergil，轻快地走向浴室。

 

说来，明明两个人都刚刚洗完澡，却又脏成了这个样子……是不是有点浪费水呢？

 

Nero摇摇头，开始往浴缸中放水。

 

毕竟，这样子进了浴室，等再出来，怎么也要一个小时之后了。

 

看着自己又一次硬的发疼的下体，Nero轻叹一口气，嘴角慢慢地挑起心满意足的弧度。他看向半睡半醒着的Vergil，喉结不由得上下滚动了一下，眼中又被欲望填满。

 

三天。可没有时间浪费。

-tbc-


End file.
